Rebuilding after the Rebellion
by BrunetteWeasley13
Summary: After the rebellion, everyone must figure out how to piece their lives together and move forward. Katniss invites Gale to visit her and Peeta. Johanna decides to come with Gale for support, but what kind of support do they actually give each other? Gale x Johanna. Peeta x Katniss.
1. District 2

Chapter One: District 2

When Johanna moved to District 2, she didn't expect to be working so closely with a familiar face. She tried returning to her home in District 7. She had always prided herself on being self-sufficient and something of a loner, but after the last year, she needed something to keep her distracted. She needed to keep moving. The war was harsh on District 7 and it really didn't offer many distractions. A few hundred people had been shipped in to restart the lumber business for rebuilding, but all the lumber was being shipped out to more valuable or more populated districts. When Dr. Aurelius called, she usually didn't answer, but finally she couldn't take it. Ripping the phone from the wall, she growled into the speaker, "You really want to help me? Find me something to do so I don't hang myself." A few days later, Dr. Aurelius called with a job offer in District 2, and that is how Johanna found herself working and living right next to Gale Hawthorne.

They often walked home together. Actually, it would be hard not to. Her small but sufficient government housing was right next to his, and they got off at the same time. Eventually they started eating dinner together, since neither of them personally knew many of the inhabitants of District 2. Johanna enjoyed his company. He was surly and moody most of the time, but he was also funny, and hell, if she was being honest, not too bad to look at.

One night at his place, when they had finished eating, she made a snap decision to kiss him. The dish he had been taking to the kitchen fell to the floor with a clang, and his hands grabbed her by the waist and drug her into his chest. She ran her hands up and down is muscled back. She couldn't help but appreciate the broadness of his shoulders and the stubble on his jaw. She liked her men to be, well, manly.

Gale pushed her against the wall and brought his hands roughly to her breasts. She appreciates a little roughness more than most girls, but dear God, they are attached. Suddenly a thought passed through Johanna's mind.

"Hold on there, Gorgeous," Johanna said putting her hands on his chest.

"What?" he groaned in response.

"Have you… are you a virgin?" At her question, he blushed furiously. She was suddenly aware of their age difference. Although his body was that of a man's, he was still young, barely out of boyhood.

"No," he said defensively crossing his arms. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine, I am _technically_, but I haven't ever really had time for much of this kind of thing what with keeping my family alive then trying to win a rebellion." She smiled which seemed to irritate him. "And, it's not like I am completely inexperienced. The girls at school couldn't get enough of me."

Surveying his body Johanna had to agree, "I am sure they couldn't." Although she wouldn't hold it against him if he had, she couldn't help but feel a little happy that Katniss had been too much of a prude to do anything more than kiss him. Now, he was hers to teach. Johanna had to hold in a laugh when she recalled a recent phone conversation with Katniss.

Johanna spoke with her about once a week. A few days ago, Katniss called and in passing mentioned that she and Peeta were living together. Just to give her a hard time Johanna, said "So, you two are finally doing it. Thank God. The poor boy deserves _something._" Katniss's silence confirmed what Johanna assumed. It took about half an hour a wheedling and arguing to get her to admit it. Johanna could almost feel her blushing through the phone. When their phone call was coming to an end, Johanna couldn't help getting in one last jab. "Make sure when you're going down on him, you play with his boys. Guys love it." All Johanna got in response was a dial tone.

Johanna pulled her thoughts back to the present and the situation at hand. So, Gale was a virgin. Well, it was about time somebody fixed that. She reached her hand forward and palmed his crotch though his jeans. He let out a slightly strangled sound. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle," she whispered.

With her free hand, she grabbed at the back of his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. She turned them around, pushing him up against the wall this time. She nipped his neck sometimes baring her teeth. She began unbuttoning his shirt biting and licking her way down his torso. She kneeled in front of him. She pulled him forward slightly by the loops on his pants. She could see the outline of his erection though the fabric. She glanced up at him grinning.

He stared down at her his breathing heavy. His grey eyes were almost black with desire. She liked controlling him like this. He was more than twice her size, but in this moment, she easily overpowered him. She undid the button on his pants and very slowly slid down the zipper. She pushed them down his legs and then slipped her fingers under the elastic of his underwear. She was pretty sure he had stopped breathing.

When she pulled down the fabric, his erection sprung forward. She gripped him and began to stoke him, gently at first but then picking up speed and pressure. She could feel him staring at her as she continued her ministrations. She glanced back up at him with her brown eyes then leaned forward bringing, her mouth to him.

First, she licked him from base to tip and swirled her tongue around the head. She then took as much of him in her mouth as she could handle. She compensated for the rest of his length with her hand. She felt the vibrations of his moans radiating through his body as his hands tangled in her hair. She moved her head up and down, varying pressure and occasionally reaching down to cup and massage him.

When, with a sharp gasp, Johanna felt him twitch in her mouth. She squeezed the base of his erection to keep him from finishing and removed her mouth from him. He practically slammed the back of his head into the wall as he let out a dissatisfied groan. She stood and said in his ear, her breath tickling him, "I'm not finished with you yet."

Johanna grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. He followed obediently leaving his discarded clothes in the dining room. She pushed him onto the bed then stood before him. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt, under which she was braless. Johanna never had much patience or use for bras. When all the buttons were undone, she turned her back to him just to tease. She let the fabric slip down her shoulders then to the floor entirely. She then began seductively working her pants down her hips. Her pants and underwear dropped to the floor with a soft thud.

Johanna glanced at him over her shoulder and smiled. She then turned to reveal herself and he gulped. She swiftly moved across the room and crawled onto the bed pushing him down onto his back. She straddled him. Sitting back on her heels, she took both of Gale's hands in hers and moved them to her breasts; she manipulated his fingers to massage herself gently. "See? Like this," she breathed.

Gale nodded. He sat up keeping Johanna in his lap. She took one of his hands and moved it to the apex of her legs. She pushed his index finger onto her tangled bunch of nerves. "Rub me," she managed to choke out. It had been much too long since a man touched her. She let her head fall back as she enjoyed the sensation. She sensed Gale leaning forward and she gasped when he took one of her nipples in his mouth, and before she could completely register what was happening, he slipped a finger inside her. She couldn't stop the explicative that escaped her lips.

When she opened her eyes, she saw his cocky grin. So, he wasn't completely inexperienced. He must have just never had a girl with the gall to tell him to slow down. Johanna relaxed letting Gale explore her body. When he arranged his hand so that his fingers pumped in and out of her but his thumb rubbed her slightly higher up, she gave herself over completely and soon her body was shaking as familiar waves of pleasure ran through her.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew a few tricks?" she said when her breathing slowed.

"I thought it would be better to show you," he smirked. God, he was sexy. Johanna pushed him back down on the bed and straddled him again. His hips moved to her thighs. Johanna reached between them and positioned his erection. When she looked back down at him, his cocky expression was gone replaced by one of awe and maybe admiration. Johanna smiled as she slowly lowered herself onto him. Once she was about half way down, he thrust up fully into her. She slammed her hands onto his chest, pushing him back into the mattress. She shook her head no. She was still in control. She began to move up and down on him at an achingly slow pace. He began to squirm beneath her.

After Johanna felt fully satisfied that she had tortured him enough, she laid her torso down onto his. His hands gripped her ass. She bore down on him so he could thrust up into her at his own dizzying pace. At this angle, he was hitting the most perfect spot inside her, and his pelvis stimulated her clitoris when his body came up to meet her. She buried her face in his neck. She knew at this pace and it being his first time, he wouldn't last long at all, and she was right. In moments, he grunted something that sounded close to her name and stilled himself inside her.

She rose up slightly and kissed him before rolling away. They lay shoulder to shoulder on the damp sheets until Gale rolled to his side, bending his elbow to prop himself up. "You can stay here tonight. You know, if you want to," he offered.

Johanna frowned slightly. She had not planned on staying the night. She was just waiting until she felt like putting her clothes back on. She considered Gale. His age was showing again in his hopeful expression. Although she didn't necessarily want to stay, she also didn't want to go, and she couldn't bring herself to say no.

"Alright," she whispered. She rolled away from him expecting to be left alone, but his strong arm snaked its way around her waist and pulled her body into his. At first, she was a little stunned. She had never been into spooning or cuddling. In the past, she just pulled her clothes on after her sweaty skin dried and returned to her own bed, alone. As she felt his breathing slow and sleep began to creep into the edges of her mind, she decided maybe this wasn't so bad. In fact, it was quite… nice.


	2. Traveling and Waiting

Chapter 2: Traveling and Waiting

Johanna and Gale quickly fell into a pattern—work, dinner, sex, sleep. That was really it. Neither of them wanted a relationship in the traditional sense. Johanna didn't see much point in all that stuff. You either care about someone or you don't. You don't need to label anything, talk about it, write love poems or any of that stupid shit. She was perfectly content with her life. She might even be happy, but she didn't want to get too ahead of herself.

"I'm supposed to visit Katniss this weekend, or at least I told her I would when she asked," Gale said as they lounged in bed together. Johanna wasn't surprised. Katniss told her she wanted to make amends with Gale now that she and Peeta were settled in. Johanna still hadn't told Katniss about her and Gale. She mentioned they were working together, but that was about it. She didn't entirely know why. Maybe she just wanted to keep Gale to herself for a little bit longer.

"Having second thoughts?" she asked rolling onto her stomach and propping her head up on her hands. Gale sat up and rubbed his face.

"I don't really feel like seeing her and Bread Boy playing house. I don't think I can stomach it."

"Yeah," Johanna laughed. "I visited them a month or so ago and it was pretty sick. Too much lovey dovey shit for me."

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" Gale glared at her. "If so, you are doing a really terrible job."

"Well, if it is any consolation, Peeta probably doesn't want to see you either," Johanna said. He just scoffed in response. Johanna was starting to get a little irritated. She knew Gale still carried a torch for Katniss, but she hoped their current arrangement might have quelled his feelings or stomped them out completely. That would be okay, too. She stretched her limbs across the bed like a cat causing the sheet that had been covering her to slip away. She saw Gale eye her body. She couldn't help but feel pleased with herself. "Okay, how about I just go with you?"

"What?" She could hear the skepticism in his voice.

"Come on, Gorgeous. It will be fun, or at the very least interesting." She ran her fingers lightly up his thigh. He caught her hand and flipped her over, maneuvering himself on top of her.

"You make a very compelling argument," he said, grinning down at her with a glint in his eyes. She felt him bump against her, already hard again. She knew there were perks to dating a younger guy.

"So is that a yes?" she said, reaching between them to stroke him.

"Yes," he breathed before dropping his head to nip her neck.

...

Katniss sat by the window staring out at the deserted road that led into the Victors' Village. Tomorrow morning, Gale would be coming up the path. She still didn't know if inviting him to visit was a good idea, but it was too late now. He would probably already be on the train since it would be dark very soon. She toyed with the hem of her nightshirt. She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear Peeta approaching, which is saying something between her hunter's ears and his heavy tread.

"You really need to relax," he said wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "You are making me nervous."

"I'm sorry," she responded. She stood from her chair, stretching her stiff limbs. "I'm just…" What was she exactly?

"It's okay. I understand. I know he is important to you." Peeta pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. She rested her head on his chest.

"Haymitch was right," she whispered. Peeta slipped his fingers under her chin pulling her face up to meet his.

"Haymitch was right about what?"

"He told me once I could live a hundred lifetimes and not deserve you," she said burying her face in his chest again. She felt a small rumble under her cheek as he laughed.

"And, as I told you once, you don't realize the effect you can have on people, on me specifically," he said his hands slipping down to her lower back. He dropped his head to her neck and sucked lightly.

Katniss pressed her whole body against him and felt a now familiar hardness at her belly. She brought her hand between them and rubbed it slightly. He let out a sharp breath. "I think I am learning the effect I can have on you," she said feeling her face heat up. Damn it. Would she ever be able to talk about this kind of thing without blushing? Peeta, however, was now too distracted to notice.

He turned her around so her back was pressed to him. He pushed her braid over her shoulder so he could kiss her neck and collarbone. Katniss ground back into him as he slid his hands to her front, cupping her breasts. Peeta yanked her nightshirt up and over her head discarding it on the floor, leaving her in only her panties. He then clutched her to him again massaging her now bare breasts. Reaching behind herself, Katniss tugged at the hem of his shirt. She wanted to feel his body against hers.

As he tugged his own shirt off, Katniss turned so she could press herself against his newly exposed skin. Peeta kissed her again, softly biting her bottom lip. He scooped her up with his hands cradling her behind. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the couch. After he deposited her there, he remained standing and began to undo his belt. While he discarded is pants and underwear, Katniss rolled onto her stomach. Even the fabric of the couch rubbing against her sensitive nipples sent a zing through her body.

The first time Peeta shyly asked if they could try this new position, him entering her from behind, Katniss was slightly offended. The thought reminded her too much of animals rutting in a barnyard, but finally after he used his tongue in a most amazing way, she gave in. Immediately, she wished she had given in sooner. From this angle, he could push more deeply into her, and he managed to hit repeatedly a particularly sweet spot.

When Peeta climbed onto the couch with her, she arched her hips up for him. She felt his hands grasp her hips and pull her toward him while he simultaneously pushed forward into her. She cried out, muffling the sound in the upholstery. She gripped the edge of the couch to steady herself as he moved in and out of her. He seemed to plunge deeper with each thrust. She felt a knot beginning to form in her lower abdomen as Peeta moved it grew tighter and tighter. One of his hands left her hip and slid under her to rub her near where they were joined. With a final cry and a jerk, the knot came undone.

After, Katniss lay in Peeta's arms, drawing lazy circles on his chest. She wished she could just stay like this forever. Of course that wasn't possible unless she wanted to welcome Gale like this. She knew she needed to shower since she had to be up early in the morning but she just couldn't bring herself to leave the couch, or more specifically Peeta's embrace.

...

Johanna surveyed the disheveled train car. They really had made a mess of things hadn't they? All the bed clothes were on the floor. Their clothes were thrown haphazardly around the room. Somehow one of the curtains was ripped from the window. She couldn't exactly remember how that had happened. She heard Gale's heart beating under his ribcage as she lay with her head on his chest.

"Thanks for coming with me on this trip," he said stroking her hair back from her face.

"No problem. Besides, I have a trip I want you to go on with me," she responded.

"I should have known there was a catch," he laughed. She swatted his chest and sat up. She returned his laugh, but then her face turned into a more solemn expression causing Gale to sit up, too.

"I want to go visit Annie. She found out she is having a boy, and I think she is having a hard time. Without Finnick to pull her back…" Johanna trailed off afraid her voice would give way to tears. She hated to cry. She looked down at her hands, willing the tears not to fall. Gale reached out and took her hands in his.

"Of course I'll go with you," he answered. Johanna lifted her head and managed a weak smile.

"Thanks. Now, we just have to get through this trip first."


	3. Friendly Competition

Chapter 3: Friendly Competition

Katniss sat with Peeta on the same couch they had defiled the night before. Gale would be here any minute. He was supposed to come in on the late train. Katniss waited to make dinner way past their normal dinner time, so Gale could join them .The dinner remained in the oven on low so it wouldn't get cold. The small chocolate cake Peeta so graciously baked was frosted and ready to go. There was nothing left to do but wait and bite her fingernails. Katniss glanced down at her hands. Her nails were chewed down to the quick. She tucked them under her thighs, hoping that sitting on her hands would keep her from causing any more damage.

Finally, there was a knock on the door. Katniss's nervous energy propelled her into the entrance hall.

"Gale!" Katniss exclaimed as he crossed over the threshold. He pulled her into a quick hug.

"Hey, Catnip. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you and… Johanna?" Katniss added, seeing her follow Gale through the door.

"Hey, Girl on Fire, I hope you made enough food for one more," Johanna said dropping her bag in the doorway.

Peeta entered the entrance hall. He looked a little started at the sight of Johanna, but his face settled into a hard, emotionless as expression as he extended his hand to Gale. "Hawthorne," he offered, by way of greeting.

"Mellark," Gale responded grasping Peeta's hand in a way that had to be slightly painful, but Peeta didn't flinch.

"Boys," Johanna sighed, throwing an arm around Katniss's shoulders. "Come on, let's eat. I've been craving some of Peeta's cheese buns."

Dinner was excruciating. Johanna tried to make conversation, and although Peeta was a good sport, he wasn't quite as talkative as usual. Katniss just stared at her food, and Gale, never really one for conversation at the best of times, just glared at random things in the room. Johanna thought that Gale believed his expression was passive, but he was too much of a hot head to actually control his emotions. Although she knew it would be like this she couldn't help but be bothered slightly. She secretly hoped that the animosity between Gale and Peeta was due more to habit than to Gale's lingering feelings for Katniss.

When dinner mercifully ended and Peeta excused himself to clean the dishes, Katniss showed Johanna and Gale their rooms. Johanna's was right next to her and Peeta's room. Gale's was further down the hall. Johanna couldn't help but wonder if that was on purpose. After an akward goodnight, they left Gale in his room and went back to Johanna's.

"Let me know if you need anything. It really is great to see you even if it was a surprise," Katniss said from the doorway after Johanna had practically thrown herself onto the bed.

"Yeah, and dinner was so much fun," she scoffed. Instead of throwing back a retort, Katniss brought her hand to her forehead and sighed.

"I don't know what I was thinking…" she trailed off. Johanna set up on the bed.

"You were thinking that the three of you could somehow all be best friends. It's a nice wish, but maybe you need to lower your expectations." When Katniss didn't respond, Johanna continued, "Hey, at least no one got punched. I think we can all be thankful for that that."

Katniss smiled and laughed, "I guess you're right. Goodnight." She closed the door behind her. Johanna pulled back the covers and settled into bed. She didn't realize how exhausted she was until her head sunk into the pillow. Between the train ride and the strained conversation, she was beat. Before she could actually fall asleep though, her door opened again.

"Katniss, I'm fine, really.."

"It's me," Gale's voice forced her eyes back open.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing. Never mind. Just go back to sleep." Johanna closed her eyes again, assuming he would go back to his room, but then she heard his feet pacing the floor and he began talking a mile a minute. "I don't know what she had planned for this weekend. Did you see the way Bread Boy looked at me? If he wants to go…"

"Hey, Crazy! Can you just calm down? I would like to get some sleep," Johanna interjected. Gale stopped talking, but he didn't slow down his fidgeting. She was trying to think of something else to say short of throwing him out when an unmistakable groan came from the next bedroom, Katniss and Peeta's bedroom.

Gale paused in his pacing and dropped down on the bed. Another groan leaked though the walls. "Fuck this," he muttered. Giving up any hope for sleep, Johanna sat up and crawled across the bed. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whispered in his ear. "I've got a better idea. Fuck me."

Gale turned to look at her, and she took the opportunity to capture his lips with hers. After kissing him furiously, she pulled back slightly. "Let's give them a show."

…..

"God, Katniss that feels great," Peeta said as she dug her fingers into his shoulders kneading away the knots she found there.

"How are you so tense?"

"It's just the bakery. I'm having trouble getting all the permits approved to rebuild," he explained. Katniss thought some of the knots might also be a result of the last few hours. Although it took her by surprise, Katniss was glad Johanna had come with Gale. It made dinner a little more bearable to have an unbiased, third party there, but she still couldn't figure out what was going on between the two of them. They seemed to be only friends, but she couldn't shake the feeling that maybe it was something more.

"What do you think the deal is with Johanna?" Katniss asked.

"Like are she and Gale an item?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe? What do you think?"

"Hmm. Well it would explain why Gale wasn't staring at you. It used to be one of his favorite activities," Peeta offered.

Katniss continued working on his shoulders eliciting the occasional groan from him, but she wasn't entirely sure if the groans were because of her fingers or her breasts brushing against his back. She smiled to herself, feeling the now familiar tingle begin in her lower abdomen. She sighed quietly trying to push those thoughts from her mind. They couldn't do any of _that_ tonight, not with Gale and Johanna in the house. Suddenly, a sound came from the next room, something like a low moan.

"What was that?" Katniss asked.

"Must have been Gale or Johanna," Peeta said turning to look at Katniss with a slightly stunned look on his face.

"It was too high a sound to be Gale, and besides Johanna is staying in that room. Gale is at the end of the hall. Do you think she's okay?" Katniss said as she stood from the bed. Her intentions to check on Johanna clear. Peeta grabbed her hand quickly, causing her to look back.

"Umm, I think she is fine. Or, maybe, more than fine," Peeta said a smile sneaking onto his face.

"What do you mean?" Katniss thought the smile on his face was odd. What if she was sick? She could get her something. Why else would she be moaning…? A second, louder, distinctly male moan drifted into the room.

"Oh!" Johanna wasn't alone in her room. "Gale's in there with her!" Peeta laughed at her realization.

"I guess that answers our question about what is going on between the two of them." Peeta said as he pulled Katniss into his lap and kissed her neck.

"Peeta! What are you doing? Stop that," she chastised trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Why not? Can't let them have all the fun can we?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows in the most ridiculous way.

"Yes, yes, we can." She finally broke free and stood in front of him with her arms akimbo.

"Fine have it your way," he said, before yelling in a much louder voice, "Oh! Yes, Katniss…" She lunged at him clamping her hand over his mouth. He was now sprawled on the bed, and she straddled him.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. Being much stronger, he easily rolled her over pinning her beneath him.

"I want you so badly right now. You are so sexy when you are flustered," he whispered. She opened her mouth to object, but he ground himself down on her center. Instead of harsh words, a loud sigh escaped her lips. "Now, that's what I was looking for," Peeta said before kissing her passionately.

…..

Johanna panted as Gale pounded into her hard and fast. God, why did she think she just wanted to go to bed? This is what she really wanted to do. She clutched at his lower back trying to push him further into her. To her dismay, he stopped and sat back on his heels. She was about to yell at him when he pulled one of her legs up, her ankle resting on his shoulder. He grabbed her hips and pulled her toward him, thrusting into her again.

Johanna's head began to spin. From this angle, it felt like he filled every inch of her. She brought her hands up to play with her breasts that moved with each thrust of Gale's hips. Then she let one of her hands tail down her stomach. She glanced at Gale and knew he was enjoying the show. When her hand reached its destination, she rubbed herself, crying out. Gale grabbed her wrist with his large hand.

"No," he managed to get out, before casting her hand aside and replacing it with his. Johanna almost screamed his name. An unanticipated touch was so much better than her own. His calloused fingers were rough against her in the most amazing way. Johanna couldn't help but think that Katniss was an idiot for giving this up. She didn't know what she was missing. Gale was all man with rough edges and hard planes. His guttural groans alone almost brought Johanna to completion. He was demanding and unrelenting. His appetite was as insatiable, and Johanna craved it all.

A female cry that wasn't her own, reached Johanna's ears. Or, maybe Katniss was perfectly happy with what she did have. To each their own, she guessed.

…..

Katniss arched her back off the bed and clutched the bed sheets as Peeta thrust into her a final time. When he rolled off of her, Katniss curled into his side. As she began to regain her senses she realized the sounds from next door continued. Peeta laughed. Katniss turned her head up to look at him, eyes wide, "How are they still…? I don't… Okay this is ridiculous," Katniss finally managed. She stood from the bed and moved to the wall that separated the two rooms. She started pounding on the wood with the palm of her hand.

Peeta started laughing so hard he fell from the bed with a thump. When he finally extracted himself from the tangle of sheets, he joined Katniss across the room. She pounded the wood again, and the sounds next door stopped. Katniss smiled triumphantly and looked at Peeta. "We won," she announced leaning up against the wall.

"You are too competitive," Peeta observed. Katniss began to smile but then a loud thump caused her to leap away from the wall. It sounded like a full body had slammed against it, not just a hand.

"Yeah, fuck me! Harder!"

"Actually, it looks like Johanna is the competitive one," Peeta amended as Katniss just stared at the wall like it had personally offended her.

…..

Johanna would not be outdone sexually. Never. The cool wood of the wall against her back only stoked the fire burning inside her. She dug her heels into Gale's lower back. His fingers dug into her ass as he slammed into her, consequently pushing her harder against the wall. Johanna began to shake as her orgasm began to finally, mercifully rip through her. The clinching of her internal walls brought Gale over the edge with her. Take that you fucking star-crossed lovers.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this new edition. This was acutally the original idea for the story, but it would be a super weird one shot. It needed build up, but in the course of getting to this, I am turning this into a full story. It's going to sweeten up a bit soon. :)**


	4. The Morning After

Chapter Five: The Morning After

In the morning, the four gathered for breakfast in the kitchen. They all purposely avoided each other's eyes and only spoke when necessary. When they were all finally seated around the small round table, Johanna couldn't take it anymore. She looked across the table straight at Peeta.

"That was quite a show last night. How is Katniss, Peeta? She isn't called the Girl of Fire for nothing, right?" Johanna's tone was so casual she could have been asking about the weather. Peeta coughed as he practically choked on his food. Gale snorted and covered is mouth. Katniss looked like she just wanted to melt into the floor. Johanna couldn't control her laughter. Their expressions were priceless. Gale soon joined in. Even Peeta chuckled and turned to Gale.

"I guess I could ask you the same thing about Johanna," he replied. Gale grinned mischievously in response.

Katniss rounded on Peeta. "You, too?" Peeta had enough restraint to stop laughing, but he couldn't wipe the smile from his face. Exasperated, Katniss stomped from the room. Peeta shook his head still struggling to regain his composure. He pushed back his chair and stood.

"I'll go talk to her," he said to Gale and Johanna who still both roared with laughter.

…..

"Katniss… Katniss," Peeta called through the locked bathroom door.

"Leave me alone," she yelled back.

"Please, just open the door," he said. After a moment or two of silence, the bathroom door opened a crack, and Katniss peered out at him looking like she wanted nothing more than to punch him. Peeta held up his hands in a peace offering. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"To be made fun of? No!" she spat back and moved to close the door again. Peeta grabbed the door handle holding it open.

"That's not what I mean. Gale and I getting along. Isn't that what you hoped for when you invited him back here?" Peeta argued. Katniss considered his words but the scowl didn't leave her face.

"Well, yes, but not at my expense."

"It's not really only at your expense. It's really more at all of us," Peeta countered. "I know you thought last night was funny. You were the one who started banging on the walls." Katniss finally smiled and came out of the bathroom.

"Why are you always right?" she groaned good-naturedly, planting a kiss on his lips. "But, it's different when there is a wall between us. I don't like discussing my sexual prowess at the breakfast table."

Peeta wrapped his arms around her waist. "Your sexual prowess, huh?" he said with a chuckle.

"Yes, and now that we are alone again what do you think of it?" she asked.

…..

Once the kitchen was clean, Katniss and Gale went to hunt, and Johanna was left with nothing to do to occupy her time. After pacing around the living room for a while and watching a couple of reports on rebuilding, she decided to find Peeta. She didn't have to look far, finding him in the kitchen with flour up to his elbows.

"Hey cellmate, what are you up to?" she asked.

"You know we weren't technically cellmates. If we had been, it probably wouldn't have been as bad for either of us," Peeta responded kneading the dough in front of him. Johanna noticed his fists clenched the mixture harder than was probably necessary.

"How have you been?" she asked in what she hoped was a more sympathetic tone.

"Do you mean have I been having episodes anymore?" His hands stilled, and he looked up as she took a spot at the table.

"Well, yeah. Have you?"

"Not as much, and they aren't as bad. I can feel them coming now, so I can just grit my teeth until they pass." Peeta wiped his forehead smearing flour across his face. "What about you? I heard your shower this morning."

"Yeah, I do okay now. I can't be submerged, but standing under water or rain is bearable. Besides, I can't walk around nasty all the time," she shrugged.

"I don't think Gale would appreciate that very much," Peeta responded leaving his work to join her at the table. Johanna laughed. "So, what is going on with you guys? If you don't mind me asking."

Johanna looked down at her hands, considering his question. What was going on with them? Great sex, but she knew Peeta didn't mean that. "I'm not entirely sure," she finally answered.

"As much as I don't like to admit it, I know Gale's a good guy," Peeta said. "Especially when he isn't hung up on Katniss."

"Please," Johanna scoffed. "He is still hung up on her. Sorry."

"No need to apologize," Peeta replied, but then a smirk spread across his face. "Besides, she's in my bed now." Johanna stood from her chair and patted him on the back.

"I always knew you could do it," she said in mock congratulations. She turned to leave the kitchen.

"Johanna," Peeta called after her. She turned back to him. "But in all seriousness, I don't think he is hung up on Katniss anymore."

…..

Katniss's arrow sliced through the forest and connected effortlessly with its target—the eye of a squirrel high in the tree tops.

"That's your fifth one today." Gale said shaking his head. "You're still as good as ever."

"Yeah, and you are slacking," Katniss teased, smacking him gently on the arm with a clean arrow. "You've only got two."

"Whatever. There isn't really anywhere to practice in District 2," he said waving away her insult before going to sit on a log. "Let's take a break for a bit. Give me one of those rolls."

Katniss plopped down beside him, pushing her game bag off her shoulder. She dug through it and pulled out their lunch neatly tied in a white cloth napkin. She divided up the bread, berries, and cheese, handing Gale his portion. As they ate, Katniss sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Gale asked nudging her knee with his.

"You know, this reminds me of the lunch we ate before the reaping." Katniss wiped the crumbs off her pants to have something to do with her hands.

"It seems like a lifetime ago," Gale said.

"In a way, it was," Katniss whispered. "We have lived more in the past few years than most people do in a lifetime."

"What do you think our lives would have been like if Prim was never reaped?"

Katniss couldn't help but stiffen at her name. When she heard it, the pain still ached inside. "I don't know. I don't think they would be all that different."

"Really?" Gale turned to her, surprise evident on his face.

"What I mean is I think the rebellion would have happened with or without me. Maybe not that year, but eventually. The sparks were already there. Anyone could have fanned the flame," she responded. "Really you're the perfect example. You were already burning." Gale considered her words.

"When did you get so smart, Catnip?" Gale finally replied. Katniss just shrugged in response and began cleaning up what was left of their lunch, stuffing the napkins back in the bag.

After clearing her throat, she spoke again, "So, what about you and Johanna?"

"What about us?" Gale asked with a smirk. Katniss frowned in response. She wasn't going to take this conversation in _that _direction.

"I mean. How did she end up coming with you to Twelve?" Katniss said blushing despite herself.

"We work together in District Two. I mentioned I was coming, and she said she wanted to see you," Gale answered offhandedly. Katniss narrowed her eyes watching his face intently.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Gale said defensively, standing from the log as he and Katniss began making their way back to the old fence.

"I just think you aren't telling me everything," she said mimicking his earlier nonchalant attitude.

"Well, there is nothing else to tell," he said, annoyance clear in his voice, running his fingers through his hair.

"Then what was last night?" Katniss pressed on, crunching the leaves beneath her feet as they walked.

"It's not a big deal. We are… we are just friends," Gale said exasperated, stopping and crossing his arms as they reached the fence.

"Did you forget I can tell when you are lying?" she asked before ducking under the fence.

…..

Johanna settled into bed. She couldn't sleep, however. She kept watching the doorknob, waiting for it to turn and Gale to be behind the door. She thought he seemed a little weird at dinner, at least to her, but this night's dinner was so much more enjoyable than the previous, she couldn't really complain. Gale and Peeta talked fairly easily, and with them being down right friendly to each other, even Katniss relaxed. However, no matter how she tried, she couldn't catch Gale's eye. It was like he was purposely not looking in her direction.

When Johanna glanced at the clock on the bedside table and it read midnight, she pulled herself out of bed and snuck down the hall. She knocked softly on his door. Almost immediately, it opened. She could tell he hadn't been asleep. He was still wearing his clothes from earlier that day. Oddly, Johanna felt slightly exposed in only a t-shirt and underwear. She folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, not removing his hand from the door.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep and thought I would see if you were still up," she explained suddenly feeling stupid for leaving her bed. When he didn't respond, she kept talking. "I got the third degree from Peeta today… about us I mean. Weird, right?"

"Yeah, weird. Katniss did the same to me in the forest," he replied still not inviting her inside.

"What did you say?" Johanna asked. As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt like smacking herself. What was she doing?

"I told them her we are just friends. We are just friends, right?" He whispered back his brow knitting together.

"Oh, yeah, of course. I mean we have fun, but you're right. We are just friends. I'm not the relationship type," Johanna responded quickly. "Well, I guess I'll go back to bed. Um… goodnight." Johanna slowly backed away from his door.

"Goodnight," he said before shutting the door. Johanna went back to her room and crawled into bed. As she lay curled up under the covers, she wrapped her arms around herself tightly, trying to squash the hallow feeling in her chest.

**Author's Note: Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Sorry no sexy times in this chapter, but there are more coming. Promise. ;)**


	5. Visiting District 4

Chapter 5: Visiting District 4

Johanna and Gale headed back to District 2 so early the next morning there wasn't much time for anything except a quick goodbye and promises to visit again. The train ride back was uneventful, and that in itself was a problem, at least in Johanna's mind. On the last ride, they basically wrecked the car with their need to rip each other's clothes off. Now, they just sat stiffly on opposite sides of the car looking out the window.

When they reached District 2, things didn't improve. They went to work and still ate dinner together, but that was it. As soon as the plates were clean, they retreated to their own houses. When the time came for Johanna to visit Annie, she couldn't decide if it would be worse to face her demons alone or to drag Gale unwillingly with her.

"I'm leaving for District 4 tomorrow," Johanna began over dinner. "You don't have to come…"

"Yeah, I was going to tell you I've got a lot of work to do so I should probably stay here," Gale interrupted rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"That's fine," Johanna ended the conversation.

…..

When Johanna reached District 4 the next afternoon, she was surprised and a little annoyed to see Annie waiting for her on the platform.

"Annie, what are you doing here? I told you I would come to your house. You don't need to be out like this," Johanna scolded.

Annie ran her hand over her swollen belly and smiled. She then grabbed Johanna's hand and pulled it to her belly. "He's kicking. Can you feel it?" Johanna felt a strange thump under her hand. To be honest, she found it a little creepy, but she liked that Annie was smiling.

"That's amazing, Annie. You are due in what, three or four weeks?" Johanna said removing her hand from Annie's belly and moving it to her back to gently lead her toward the exit.

"Yes, three weeks," Annie confirmed still rubbing her belly. "He is so strong. He will be a good swimmer just like his father." Johanna had to swallow her emotions, but she was surprised to hear Annie talk about Finnick so easily. Maybe she was doing better than Johanna dared to hope.

"I bet he will be a natural. You will have to teach him," Johanna said.

"Oh, no, I'll let Finnick teach him. He taught me, you know," Annie replied still smiling happily. Johanna froze in her tracks. Damn it. What was she supposed to do? She didn't want Annie to check out here, but she had to say something. Luckily, they were only a few hundred feet from the house, so she let Annie continue talking as Johanna rushed them indoors.

Once inside, she hurried Annie to the couch. Sitting beside her, Johanna clasped Annie's hands in her own. "Annie, Sweetheart, Finnick isn't here," Johanna said.

"I know. He will be back soon. He promised," Annie explained earnestly. Johanna squeezed her hands to get her attention.

"No. He is not coming back," Johanna said sternly. Annie's eyes went wide, and her hands moved to her ears.

"But he promised," she continually muttered under her breath. Johanna pulled Annie to her and hugged her tightly. She felt her own tears start to come, but she tried to keep her voice steady as she stroked Annie's hair.

"I know, but sometimes we can't keep our promises no matter how much we want to. He didn't want to leave you, Annie." Johanna continued to hold Annie until her shaking had subsided. Finally she looked up at Johanna and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I know," she whispered, but then she continued in a stronger voice. "It's harder to remember that here. It was easier in District 13. Here he is everywhere." She wiped her eyes again. "He is _everywhere_, Johanna."

Johanna took in her surroundings for the first time. She had been in District 4 once or twice before, but she had never really opened her senses. She looked out the open window. She could see the waves of the ocean crashing on the shore. The smell of salt and seafood wafted through the air. A sea glass wind chime, tinkled in the breeze, and she noticed the light reflected was the same color as Finnick's eyes. He really was everywhere. All of this was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

…..

Katniss wearily hung up the phone and plopped down beside Peeta on the couch. She snuggled into his side, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just got off the phone with Johanna. She is District 4 with Annie. She sounds terrible," Katniss replied. "She says Annie sometimes forgets that Finnick is gone."

"That's terrible," Petta said softly rubbing her upper arm and planting a kiss on the top of her head. "Is Gale with her?"

"No, she said that he had work to do in Two."

"Is he going to Four when he's done?" Peeta pressed.

"No, I don't think so, or at least, she didn't mention it," Katniss responded. Peeta removed his arm from her shoulder and slipped off the couch. "Where are you going?"

"To call Gale," Peeta explained, moving across the room.

"To call Gale? Why?" she asked going after him. Peeta didn't respond as he pulled the receiver off the hook and began to dial. Kantiss put her hands on her hips. "You know if Johanna really wanted him with her she would have asked him."

"Katniss, you of all people should know that it's not always that simple," Peeta sighed finishing dialing and putting the phone to his ear. Katniss leaned against the wall. She could slightly hear the muffled ring coming through. When he answered, Peeta wasted no time with pleasantries.

"Shouldn't you be in District 4 right now?"

"Oh, it's you. I thought it was Katinss." Katniss heard Gale's voice coming through.

"Well, she wants to know the same thing. Why aren't you in District 4 right now?" Peeta continued. Katniss could tell he was trying to stay calm, but an edge was creeping into his voice.

"She can call me then, and it's none of your business," he snapped back.

"It is my business because I care about Johanna, and you should be with her right now."

"Whatever. You don't know what you're talking about," Gale said defensively. "Why don't you and Katniss go to District 4? If you are so concerned, you help Johanna."

"That's what I am trying to do." There was no more pretending now. Peeta sounded angry. Katniss chewed her nails. "Look. It's no secret, but you are not my favorite person." Gale scoffed on the other end, but Peeta continued. "But, I care about Johanna, and I know she cares about you, more than she probably will admit. So stop being an ass, and go to her." There was silence on the other end. Katniss held her breath waiting for Gale's response.

"Okay," Gale finally replied before a dial tone blared from the receiver.

Peeta hung up the phone and ran his hand through his hair. He let out a breath. "How are you friends with that guy again?" Peeta asked looking to Katniss. She just rolled her eyes in response. She moved to him and pulled him into a kiss.

"You know I love you, right?" she whispered, rubbing her nose against his.

….

Johanna stood in Annie's kitchen trying to find something to piece together for lunch. Annie didn't do a good job of keeping the refrigerator or pantry stocked which troubled Johanna. Wasn't she supposed to be eating for two? She reached for a jar of something that looked like canned tomatoes, but as soon as she pulled it from the back, she heard Annie yell. The jar fell to the floor breaking with a crash. Johanna practically leaped over the mess in her haste to get to Annie.

"Annie! Annie!" she called as she raced through the house. She finally found Annie in her bedroom, standing in a small puddle of water. "Oh my God," Johanna said, her hands going to her mouth.

"Johanna, call the midwife!" Johanna darted from the room again and called the District 4 midwife.

"I don't know how far apart her damn contractions are. Just get over here quick!" she yelled into the receiver. She slammed the phone back on the hook and ran back to the bedroom. She helped Annie into the bed lying her down gently. Johanna turned to go collect the towels and warm water the midwife requested, but Annie grabbed her by the wrist with surprising strength for someone so frail.

"Stay with me, please," she begged.

Johanna pushed Annie's hair back from her face. "Of course, I will. Now, just breathe. The midwife will be here any minute."

…..

Once the midwife arrived everything devolved into a blur. Counts for pushing. Annie's tight grip on her hand. The sweat and tears dripping down her cheeks. And, finally, a tentative cry from a tiny, squirming mess that was somehow the most beautiful thing Johanna had ever seen.

The midwife gently bathed the baby and swaddled it in a soft blue blanket. She brought the child to Annie who still lay exhausted on the bed. Johanna leaned over her shoulder to look at his little, squished face. When he slowly opened his eyes, Johanna almost gasped. They were exactly the same sea green as his father's eyes.

"The last time I spoke to Finnick he promised me he would come back to me," Annie said, looking down at the baby cradled in her arms. "And, now he has, Johanna. He really has."

**Author's Note: **Only a few more chapters left. :) I don't think too many people are reading this, but for those of you that are thank you so much! Reviews are as always appreciated.


	6. Beautiful

Chapter Six: Beautiful

Johanna changed out of her sweaty and soiled clothes and pulled on a clean pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Her body felt like it was charged from the day's events. She felt like she would shock anything she touched. She lay down on her bed but didn't bother getting under the covers. Although she was tired, she suspected she wouldn't sleep tonight. Although the midwife was staying upstairs with Annie and little Finnick, she knew if she heard him cry she would bolt up the stairs as quickly as possible. As she stared at the ceiling, thinking about the new life upstairs, a knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts.

Johanna jumped out of bed quickly. Whoever it was at this hour, she didn't want them waking Annie or the baby. When she opened the door, she found Gale behind it.

"Hey," he said. "I… um… I finished my work early, and I thought you might want some company or something," he explained. Johanna continued to look at him, confused. She realized he was waiting for her to speak.

"Oh, okay, sure. Come in, but be quite the baby's asleep," Johanna said stepping back from the doorway.

"The baby!" Gale said, but Johanna shushed him quickly and motioned for him to follow her. Once they were in her room with the door shut, she knew it would be ok to talk, even though she wasn't really sure what either of them had to say. Luckily, Gale started the conversation.

"So, Annie already had the baby?" he asked.

"Yes, he came today. He is so little," she said, unable to contain her smile. "I've never really seen a newborn baby. I didn't realize how tiny they are, and his eyes, oh Gale, they look just like Finn's."

"Wow," Gal managed. "Posy was like that when she was born. I remember I was terrified to hold her. I thought she would break." Johanna sat down at the edge of her bed toying with the edge of the comforter. She sniffed slightly.

Johanna wiped at her eyes. "I feel like an idiot," she laughed. "I don't even know why I'm crying I don't know if it's for Finnick or if I am just so happy for Annie." Gale sat beside her on the bed. When she looked up at him, she was surprised to see his eyes were glistening as well. She placed her hand gently on his chest and leaned forward, pressing her lips softly to his.

Gale returned the kiss. He brought his fingers to her check tenderly running his fingertips over the curve before running his fingers gently though her hair. She gripped his shirt in her fingers to keep herself grounded. The emotions of the day combined with the feel of his lips against hers were almost too much to bear. She felt like she might break open completely.

Johanna only broke the kiss so she could pull her t-shirt over her head. She then began working on the buttons of his shirt. As she pushed his shirt off his shoulders, he kissed her jawline gently moving back to her lips once the offending garment was discarded on the floor. He traced the outline of her breasts and palmed her gently. She arched her back pushing herself back into his hand.

With one hand on her shoulder, Gale pushed her back onto the bed. He slid his fingers beneath the waistband of her pajamas. He stroked her slowly, and she gasped in appreciation. Removing his hand, he pulled her pants down her hips, tossing them to the floor. He lifted her bare ankle up and kissed the inside of it before placing her leg over his shoulder. He placed his mouth on the inside of her thigh then looked up at her from between her legs.

"Beautiful," he said in a barely audible whisper before kissing the inside of her thigh again. He had never gone down on her, and he, nor anyone for that matter, had ever called her beautiful.

"Gale…" Johanna started unsure of what she was going to say. He glanced back up at her.

"You'll have to tell me what you like," he said before dropping his mouth to her center. Johanna realized quickly she didn't have to tell him anything. She hummed appreciatively as he slowly licked her, stopping to play with her clit. A small cry escaped her lips as he slid a finger inside her while he continued to use his tongue. His head between her legs and his stubble slightly scratching her thighs only intensified the pleasure.

Johanna let her head fall back on the pillow and lost herself in what he was doing to her. She ran her fingers through his hair, spurring him on. When she couldn't stand it anymore, she dropped her hands and gripped the sheets. As he curled his fingers inside her, flicking is tongue against her one last time, Johanna felt the small of her back leave the bed as her hips and shoulders dug into the mattress, and she pressed herself down on his hand.

Gale moved up her tingling body placing hot, open-mouthed kisses on her abdomen and breasts. As he kissed her neck, he paused to whisper in her ear, "You're shaking." Before she could form an even semi-coherent response, he slowly pushed into her. He didn't move immediately. Instead, he brushed her bangs back from her face and tenderly kissed her forehead, eyelids, and lips. He moved his hand softly to her hip and traced all the way up her body then down her arm, grasping her hand. He laced his finger with hers and brought her hand above her head. Finally, mercifully, he began to move. His hips rocked against hers slowly but purposely.

Johanna felt as if every one of her senses where heightened. His skin sliding against hers caused their sweat and heat to mingle. As she buried her face in the crook of his neck, she inhaled his musky, manly sent. Her free hand clung to his lower back, and she could feel his muscles working as he moved inside her. The experience overwhelmed her, leaving her floating in nothing but pleasure and desire.

Gale rolled off of her, giving her senses a brief and unwelcome reprieve. Johanna almost cried out in protest, until she realized his goal. He lay on his side and pulled her into him so her back was pressed into his chest. She propped herself up on one arm, and he slid his arm underneath her to stroke her breasts. She moved her top leg back to rest on his hip to give him better access. He thrust into her again. She turned her head to look back over his shoulder. One of his hands was splayed across her stomach, holding her against him. She captured his lips with her own. She nibbled slightly on his lower lip.

When he moved his hand down to stroke her as he trust into her, she dropped her head back to his shoulder. Her mouth fell open in a soundless cry, and she felt herself fall to pieces for the second time that night at Gale's hands. As if the sight of her orgasm sent him over the edge, Gale followed quickly.

As he pulled slowly out of her, he collapsed onto his back, Johanna rolled over so she could lay her head on his chest. She placed one hand over his heart and felt it pounding back against her palm. "Who's shaking now?" she whispered.

Gale laughed quietly, and she could feel the vibrations under her cheek as the sound rumbled through his chest. As Johanna felt her own heartbeat slow, she felt him absentmindedly trace patterns across her back with his fingertips. For such a large man, he could be surprisingly gently.

"Thank you," she said placing a kiss on his chest.

"For what?" he asked stilling his hand.

"For coming here. For being with me," she said. She felt her cheeks flush slightly, a new sensation for Johanna. Nothing embarrassed her. Or, at least, not much.

"I should have come with you in the beginning," he responded.

"What changed your mind?" Johanna asked as she began to run her hand lazily up and down his side.

"Peeta." Johanna looked up at him, eyebrows raised.

"Peeta?"

Gale laughed again. "Yeah, I know. I know. I guess he isn't that bad of a guy," he relented. Johanna smiled.

"What did he say to get you to come?" she wondered.

"He told me I was being an ass," Gale explained. Johanna sat up slightly and looked down at him.

"You were being an ass," she said smiling. Instead of responding, Gale grabbed her by the waist and rolled back over on top of her, tickling her sides. Johanna practically screeched with laughter before remembering the baby. She swatted at his hands. "Stop! Stop! You'll make me wake up the baby," she gasped. Gale relented, but he didn't roll off of her.

Johanna looked up into his grey eyes, and he held her gaze. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" she whispered, feeling her face warm again.

"I _know _you're beautiful," he whispered back before placing his lips gently on hers, and soon, she was lost in him again.


	7. Unanswered Questions

Chapter 7: Unanswered Questions

Johanna woke with the sunlight streaming through the blinds making patterns across the sheets and Gale's bare chest. As the memories of the night before coursed through her, she felt her heartbeat quicken. She sighed and stretched relishing in the feeling of the warmth in her muscles. Quietly, she slipped out of bed and threw back on her shirt. She dug an old pair of jean shorts out of her suitcase and pulled them on, too.

She crept up the stairs and peeked into Annie's room. Annie appeared to still be asleep, but she must have been awake recently because the baby was cradled in her arms. Across the room, the midwife was out cold on the cot snoring slightly. Johanna took the baby from Annie's arms and rocked him gently. He opened his eyes and made a slight gurgling sound.

"Hello there, Handsome," she whispered. "It's not time to get up just yet." She placed him in the crib by the bed and stroked his soft, downy hair. Once his eyes slipped closed and she was fairly certain he was back asleep, she left the room and went back downstairs and out the door.

Johanna followed the small trail at the back of the house down to the beach. She sat on the sand and stared out at the waves. She had only seen the ocean a handful of times, and it always managed to take her breath away. She heard footsteps behind her coming through the grass on the dunes. She turned her head to smile at Gale.

"Hey," he said sitting down beside her. "Hey" she said back.

"I've never seen the ocean before," His hand found hers and pulled it into his lap. He stroked the top of her hand with his thumb. "It looks like it goes on forever."

"You can see up to eight miles before the turn of the earth," Johanna said. Gale considered this.

"Really?"

"I don't know. Finnick told me that once," she said and then laughed. "I trusted him with all the most important things, but other than that I never believed a word he said. He loved to mess with me, with everyone really." She sighed, "I don't know how he did it."

"Did what?"

"Kept it together so well," she explained. Gale glanced back to the house then back to Johanna.

"I know how," he said. Johanna raised her eyebrows, and he continued. "You didn't see him in Thirteen before the rescue mission. He didn't keep it together then, but as soon as he had Annie back...". His words hung in the air between them. Johanna remembered the Jabberjays in the arena, how Finnick had collapsed hands over his ears trying to block out the screams that sounded just like Annie's. Gale was right. Poor, mad Annie Cresta held Finnick Odair together even though she couldn't keep herself from falling apart.

Gale broke the silence with words Johanna never thought she would hear, at least directed at her.

"Marry me?" he asked with a casualness that suggested he was asking her to go for a walk, not commit to a lifetime together.

"Marry you?"

"Yeah, why not?" He said shrugging his shoulders. Johanna was shocked. She didn't know what to say. Of course, if the expected answer didn't come to her immediately then maybe that in itself was her answer.

"I'm not really a relationship kind of girl. I told you that," she responded slowly.

"What kind of girl are you then?" he pressed on.

"Come on. You said it yourself. We are just friends," she responded.

"Who have sex," he countered.

"We were having sex when _you_ said we were just friends." Johanna said rolling her eyes and digging her fingers into the sand. "I didn't expect you to be such a girl about this," she added with a forced laugh. "I mean it's just meaningless sex…".

"Bullshit. Last night wasn't meaningless sex."

Johanna's mind returned to the night before. The image of his hand intertwined with hers flashed before her eyes. His murmured admiration for her still sounded in her ears. His slow, purposeful, sometimes torturous movements still burned on her skin at the memory. Although the term usually made her want to gag, the only way to describe the night before was making love, gentle, sensuous, tentative, explorative. She shivered despite the sun. She wrapped her arms around herself. What had she gotten herself into?

When Gale realized she wasn't going to answer, he stood wiping the sand from his pants. "I guess I'll leave you to think about it," he said. Johanna could tell he was struggling to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He was never one to hide his emotions.

When she trekked back to the house later, she was relieved to hear her shower running. Good. She had some time to herself. First, she went upstairs to check on Annie and the baby. She found Annie getting lessons from the midwife about the best way to change a diaper.

"Good morning," Annie chirped wrapping little Finnick back into his blue swaddling blanket.

"How's it going?" Johanna asked.

"She is a natural," the midwife broke in. "She's got those maternal instincts all right." Annie beamed from the praise.

"Hey, Annie, I just wanted you to know Gale's here. He..uh.. stayed with me last night. I hope that's okay," Johanna said.

"Of course! I'm glad he came. I was sad when you told me he couldn't come with you," she said then smiled. "He's very cute," she added giggling.

Johanna cringed inwardly. "Well, he is not as cute as this little man," she said, nodding toward the baby, desperately hoping to change the subject. "I will let you get back to learning all about diapers." Annie lifted Finnick's tiny fist, waving it in the air as Johanna exited the room.

Once back downstairs, she listened for the shower. Still hearing running water, she dashed to the kitchen and picked up the phone, dialing quickly.

"Hello?"

"Gale asked me to marry him," Johanna blurted out without even considering a preamble. What would she say anyway? Best to just get it out there. After several moments of silence, Johanna couldn't take it. "Well, say something."

"Peeta asked me the same thing," she finally responded.

"Wait. What? You weren't already getting married?"

"No, of course not. You think I wouldn't have told you?"

"I don't know. I guess with having been engaged before and you moving into together and finally having sex I thought it was a done deal. I mean you said yes, right?"

"Actually, I didn't say anything. I pretended to be asleep. Hold on. What about Gale?"

"I'm still at Annie's. He showed up last night, thanks to Peeta by the way, and today, he asked me to marry him."

"What did you say?"

"It was just about an hour ago at the beach so I couldn't pretend to be asleep." Johanna groaned. "I don't get it. First, he wouldn't even come here with me then he shows up and now this. What the hell did Peeta say to him?"

"Once Gale makes up his mind about something, he just goes after it. He's stubborn."

"Shit. Since when are boys the ones wanting to get married anyway? I mean he is a great fuck, but getting married? I don't even know for sure how I feel about him." As soon as Johanna said it, she knew it was a lie. She knew how she felt about him. She just didn't know how she felt about those feelings. Now she was getting confused. She put her hand on the counter to steady herself closing her eyes. Suddenly, she realized she didn't hear running water anymore. She could hear Katniss's voice coming through the phone, saying something about not wanting to hear about Gale's skills, but her voice sounded really far away. Get a grip, Mason.

"Hey, I got to go. I'll call you later," she said returning the phone to the hook. As she turned to go back to her bedroom, she saw Gale standing in the doorway. _Shit. _"Oh, hey," she said trying gauge how much he had heard. When he didn't respond but just stood with his arms crossed and jaw clenched tight, she dropped the act. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," he said.

"Look, I just…" Johanna began, but he interrupted her.

"No. I'm not going to do this again, chase after a girl who doesn't want to be with me," he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" she called after him. She heard the front door slam. She ran to her room, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his bags still on the floor. Well, at least he would have to come back.

To pass the time, Johanna showered. She then made lunch for Annie and carried it carefully upstairs.

"Perfect timing," Annie smiled from the bed. "We just got the little man to sleep." Johanna sat the tray of food in Annie's lap and sat beside her on the bed. The midwife nodded to Annie telling her if she needed anything else to just call.

"Why hasn't Gale come up to see Finnick?" Annie asked after swallowing a bite of food.

"Oh, he went for a walk and hasn't come back yet," Johanna said, avoiding Annie's gaze. She brushed some stray crumbs from the comforter.

"What did you do?" Annie asked.

"Why do you assume it was me?" Johanna huffed, offended.

"Well, he did come all the way out here to be with you," Annie explained.

"Yeah, he did," Johanna replied lamely. When she still wouldn't meet her gaze, Annie dropped her food and gently placed a hand on each of Johanna's cheeks, titling her face up to meet hers.

"Why won't you just let people love you?" Annie whispered. Johanna rolled her eyes and took Annie by the wrists bringing her hands away from her face.

"For a crazy person, you sure are perceptive." She tried to laugh off Annie's inquiry, but Annie only ignored her.

"You know nothing will happen to him now. It's all over," she said. When Johanna opened her mouth to protest, Annie raised her voice. "No, I don't want to hear it. People…Finnick… didn't die in the rebellion for nothing. Stop being so stubborn. You have Gale, here, with you. Please, don't waste it."

"Damn it, Annie," Johanna whispered before pulling her into a tight hug. Annie stroked her back softly. They stayed like there for a while, clinging to each other. Only the soft cries from the crib pulled them apart.

…..

Johanna sat in the kitchen stirring a cup of tea. The tea had cooled off long ago, but still she sat staring into its murky brown depths. She almost jumped out of her skin as she heard the front door open, close, and then Gale's footsteps as he trudged into her bedroom. Johanna abandoned her tea and followed him. When she reached her room, she saw him stuffing his things back in his bag.

Johanna leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not good at this," she admitted.

"Good at what?" he asked in a voice that echoed the exhaustion she felt herself. He zipped up his bag and looked over at her.

"Don't make me say it," she whispered as he lifted her chin so she couldn't avoid his eyes.

"You are not good at what?" he asked again.

"Needing someone," she finally relented. He abandoned his bag and moved across the room from her. He pulled her into his chest, and just as she was getting comfortable, he held her out at arm's length.

"So," he said his face breaking into a grin. "You need me?" Johanna rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"God, your ego is already big enough," she said.

"You know what else is big…" he laughed, pulling her back against him.

"Now that's something I really need," she answered, pushing him toward the bed.

**Author's Note: **Hope everyone who is reading is still enjoying. I'm not 100% where I am going with this story or what else to include. Suggestions are welcome :). In the next chapter, I will go back to Peeta and Katniss for a bit.


	8. Answers

Chapter 8: Answers

"You still haven't answered my question." Peeta stated as Katniss cleaned her arrows in the backyard.

"Hmm. Oh, what are we having for dinner? Well, I think…," she started slipping the arrows back into the quiver.

"Katniss, you know I'm not talking about dinner," Peeta pressed. Katniss stood collecting her bow and newly clean arrows. When she didn't respond, Peeta continued, "Are you planning on avoiding me forever by hiding in the forest?"

"I wasn't hiding. I was hunting. We were out of fresh meat," she said as she walked into the house and stuffed her gear in the hall closet. Peeta followed close behind her.

"Was that it? Good. Now that we are all stocked up, surely you can find time to talk to me," he responded.

Katniss closed the closet door and leaned back against it. She bit her lip slightly and looked up at Peeta through her lashes, praying that she looked at least a little sexy and not outright ridiculous. "Actually, I don't feel like talking," she said. She slipped her arms around his waist.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" he asked, his eyes widening slightly.

"No," Katniss groaned as she slipped her hand behind his head, pulling him down to her. "I'm just trying to shut you up," she explained before pressing her lips to his.

"We have to talk about this eventually," he said, pulling back, but Katniss pressed herself against him, and he finally gave up, for the moment at least, bringing his lips back to hers.

Feeling the familiar heat building within her, blazing with surprising intensity, Katniss pawed at his clothes pulling his shirt up and off. She must have built up quite an _appetite_ being alone in the woods all day. She ran her fingers over his broad chest and nipped as his neck.

Peeta pulled away the tie that held her braid securely in place and ran his fingers through her hair to undo the plait. She began to push him to the stairs. He stumbled slightly, but Katniss slipping her fingers in the loops of his pants helped him maintain his balance. In a flurry of grasping hands and discarded clothes, they stumbled up the stairs and to the bedroom.

Barging into the room, they collapsed onto the bed. Peeta's hands ripped off her underwear, the only stich of clothing that survived the journey up the stairs. He moved back to the apex of her legs, slipping his fingers insider her. He groaned finding her already wet. Katniss gasped as the heel of his hand rubbed her in the most stimulating way. She reached down and stroked him through his underwear causing him to groan again. The rumbling sound only added to her own pleasure.

Peeta started to kiss down her stomach, but Katniss tugged at his shoulders. "I want you inside me, now," she panted. Even in the heat of the moment, her audacity caused her to blush. She could skin a squirrel, take down an enemy, or treat a wound, but damn it, she couldn't say anything mildly sexual without blushing.

"If hunting all day makes you this frisky, you might have to do it more often," Peeta chuckled crawling back up her body. When he thrust into her, she let out a cry, but his mouth pressing back to hers muffled the sound. Her hands pressed at his lower back, urging him on, begging him to pick up the pace.

…..

Johanna reclined against the headboard. Gale lay with his head on her chest, and she idly played with his hair.

"You still haven't answered my question," Gale said as he nuzzled into her neck. His stubble tickled her chin.

"What question was that?" Johanna said sitting up on the bed causing Gale to have to sit up too. She knew she couldn't distract him forever, but she hoped he would drop it at least for a while. She had already conceded she wanted to be with him. She raised her hands above her head, stretching in a way that made her breasts rise and fall in a tantalizing way. She saw Gale's eyes follow her movements, but he couldn't be deterred.

"Marry me?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Aren't you supposed to be on one knee with a ring or something when you ask a girl that?" she said wiggling out of his grasp. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is that what you want? I mean if it is…" he replied. He rolled over her and slid off the bed and onto one knee, grabbing her hand. "I don't have a ring but I can get on one knee." Taking a dramatic breath, he began "Johanna Mason, would you…".

Johanna dropped her head into her free hand. "Stop. Stop. Okay. I'll marry you," she relented. She looked down at him. "You look ridiculous."

"I do? Why?" he asked.

"Because you're naked and kneeling," she pointed out. He glanced down then looked back up.

"Oh! I didn't realize," he said in mock surprise and wriggled his hips. Johanna groaned and covered her eyes, but then she peeked between her fingers.

"Well, since you are already down there," she began, scooting to the edge of the bed and putting her legs on his shoulders, "why not make yourself useful?" He grinned and leaned forward. When Johanna felt his mouth on her, she dropped her head back. If she would get to feel like this every day, being married wouldn't be that bad at all. She needed to get that beautiful, skillful mouth locked down.

…..

"Now that you've had your way with me, can we talk about us?" Peeta said. rubbing Katniss's back gently. She lay on her stomach, head turned toward Peeta on the pillow. He reclined on his side, propping his head up with his unoccupied hand. At his inquiry, she frowned. Couldn't he just let her enjoy the warm fuzziness still coursing through her veins. The bed was so soft and the heat radiating off of him was so warm. All she wanted to do was fall asleep. Why did they have to talk now?

"Peeta," Katniss began to protest, but he interrupted her.

"I don't understand. You will be with me, you'll live with me, you'll sleep with me, but you won't marry me. What does a toasting ceremony change?" he asked. Katniss was quiet. Her brow furrowed as she desperately searched for what to say.

"If it doesn't change anything, why do it?" she grumbled.

"Because it would mean a lot to me," Peeta sighed. "Us doing something normal for a change."

"I don't want children," she finally blurted out digging her hands into the pillow. When he didn't say anything she forced herself to explain further. "You deserve to have children, but I just can't give that to you, and well, if we get married..." Katniss buried her face in the pillow. She felt Peeta push back her hair so he could see her face. Without her normal braid restraining it, her hair fanned out like a curtain. She peeked out slightly.

"Katniss, I only want children if I can have them with you. If that is not a possibility then I still want to be with you," he said. He dropped down so they were lying practically nose to nose. His blue eyes bore into her own grey ones with such intensity she felt a sudden urge to look away, but she held his gaze.

"You love me. Real or not real?" he asked, dropping his voice.

"Real," she responded, automatically.

"And, you will marry me?" he added. She breathed in and closed her eyes.

"Okay," she whispered back.


	9. Shower

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry my update took so long! I've started the next chapter already so hopefully it won't be so long between this time. Thanks for continuing to read. :)

Chapter 9: Shower

Johanna stepped back into her clothes and tried to smooth her hair down. She glanced in the mirror. It was still obvious what she had just been up to, but oh well, it wasn't going to get better than this. She picked up Gale's pants and shirt and tossed them across the room at him.

"Come on get dressed," she said. As she looked up at him, she couldn't help admiring the view. Gale noticed and grinned.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked suggestively. Johanna rolled her eyes.

"Yes. You need to come say hi to Annie since you are staying in her house." Gale pulled on his clothes and followed Johanna upstairs. She knocked on the door and called out.

"Annie, it's me and Gale's with me."

"Come in!" she responded cheerfully. She sat on the edge of the bed. She had pulled the crib beside the bed, and she looked down at the baby inside. She motioned at the two of them. "Gale, come meet Finnick."

Gale moved across the room and looked down into the crib. The baby looked up quizzically. He waved his fist in the air. "He's beautiful, Annie, really. Can I hold him?"

"Of course just mind his head…" Annie began saying but before she had finished, Gale had already scooped up little Finnick. Gale cradled the baby gently in one arm. With his other hand, he smoothed the tuft of bronze hair. The baby gurgled happy as Gale began to bounce him softly up and down.

"Hey, Little Man. How's it going? Is your mommy taking good care of you? I bet she is," Gale said happily. As Johanna watched him with the baby, she couldn't contain her smile. Logically, it made sense that Gale was good with babies what with all his younger siblings, but it was something else to see him cradling a baby and speaking in a slightly sing song voice. Gale was all lean, hard muscles, dark hair, and tan skin, but in some weird way, he seemed to visibly soften holding little Finnick.

Johanna caught Annie watching her out of the corner of her eyes. Johanna looked at her, and Annie gave her a knowing smile. Johanna rolled her eyes again. What was it with people recently? She turned her attention back to Gale who had brought the baby over to her.

"Guess what?" Gale said to the baby in his arms, almost like he was actually expecting an answer. "Your aunt Johanna agreed to marry me today. What do you think about that, Little Man?" From the bed, Annie let out a high pitched gasp.

"You're getting married?"

Johanna dropped her head into her hand and groaned, so Gale spoke for her.

"Yes, we are. She may not be too thrilled about it, but she agreed, and I am holding her to it," he laughed, returning the baby to the crib. Johanna peaked though her fingers just in time to see little Finnick reaching up for Gale, giggling.

She couldn't stop the image of Gale holding a dark haired baby instead. Good Lord. What was wrong with her? When did she become one of those women who got married and gushed over babies? Or, is this just what naturally happens when you don't have to worry about torture, bombs, or games?

…..

Once again Johanna sat at Annie's kitchen table. She had the phone pressed to her ear as she mindlessly listened to it ring. She had been in District 4 for a little over a week now. Gale had stayed with her the entire time. Right now, he was playing with the baby, so Annie could get some sleep. Tomorrow Johanna and Gale would be going back to District 2. Although she knew she would miss Annie fiercely, she was ready to get back to real life.

"Hello?" a male voice finally answered.

"Peeta, hey, how's it going?" she responded.

"Hi, Johanna. Great actually. Katniss has agreed to marry me," he said. Johanna could practically hear the grin on his face. She heard shuffling and Peeta complaining slightly then Katniss was on the phone.

"Hey, Johanna," Katniss said in an annoyed voice, but Johanna could hear the smile through the exasperation.

"Looks like we might have a double wedding," she said forgoing any small talk. When Katniss didn't answer she added, "I'm not serious about a double wedding, gross. But, I did say yes to Gale." Katniss began to speak, but Johanna cut across her. " Look. I guess I should have asked you this before now, but this isn't weird for you is it? I mean you and Gale?" Johanna said. She felt stupid for asking, but the question bubbled up before she could stop it.

"Surprisingly, it's not."

"Surprisingly?"

"Yeah. I thought it might bother me. When you both showed up at my house and I didn't know for sure what was going on, I didn't really like the thought of it, but seeing Peeta and Gale being civil to each other, well, it was more than I could have ever hoped for. You make him really happy."

"He told you that?"

"He didn't have to," she answered.

"Oh…," Johanna responded, unsure what else to say. "Well, it's no secret you make Peeta happy."

Katniss groaned. "What's happening to us, Jo?"

"God, I have no idea," she laughed, and soon Katniss was laughing, too.

…..

On the train back to District 2 the next afternoon, Johanna decided she might as well tell Gale about the other impending nuptials. She leaned back in her seat bringing her feet up to the seat and her knees to her chest.

"Katniss and Peeta are getting married," she said, figuring there was no way to bring up the subject other than just saying it.

"I know," he responded.

"How do you know?" she asked shocked.

"I found out why while you were in the shower this morning," he said.

"Why didn't you tell me Katniss called?"

"It wasn't Katniss; it was Peeta."

"Okay, well why didn't you get me?"

"He wasn't calling to talk to you."

"Oh, so what are you two, friends or something now?" she asked her eyes narrowing. Gale laughed.

"Not exactly. I still think he's a little holier-than-thou. I guess we've just reached an understanding. He called to apologize for calling me an ass."

Johanna snorted. "Why apologize for telling the truth?" Gale rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha. Actually, I think he was checking to make sure I hadn't left you again," he said sounding a little annoyed. "And, he wanted to ask for my blessing. You know, for him and Katniss." After a beat of silence, Johanna caved and asked the obvious question hanging in the air.

"Well, did you give it to him?"

"Of course," he responded, looking slightly taken aback. Then his face took on a slightly pained expression. Johanna has only seen it once before—when they first heard Katniss and Peeta making love during their trip to District 12. She felt a sinking filling in her stomach, but his next words immediately soothed her.

"Johanna, it's not like that anymore. I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if it was. Please, trust me." The earnestness in his voice caused her to look down at her feet. Although, she was relived she felt dumb having brought it up. She felt weak. She looked up when his arms engulfed her, pulling her into his lap. "I want you," he whispered into her hair, then he chuckled. "I'm going to have to remember this."

"Remember what?" she asked, confused by the turn in the conversation. She looked up to see him grinning.

"You're not as tough as you pretend to be." Johanna frowned, her eyes gleaming. She pulled back from his chest then slammed her fist into his bicep as hard as she could manage while sitting on his lap. He only laughed which infuriated her more. She fought her way out his grasp and stalked across the train car.

"I was just kidding!" he called after her still obviously amused.

"You're being an ass again. Don't make me call Peeta," she threatened before slamming the car door behind her.

…..

The next morning, Johanna forced herself out of bed. Although she was quite comfortable snuggled up to Gale, she knew she really needed to wash her clothes and go into town to restock the pantry. It felt a little weird to be back in District 2. She had gotten used to the smell of salt water and seeing Annie every day.

Johanna turned the water of the shower on and slowly peeled off her clothes, mentally preparing herself for her least favorite activity. She braced herself, took a deep breath, and stepped under the water. She began counting in her head. One, two, three… She only had to make it sixty, one minute. She could do anything for one minute. She gritted her teeth and kept her eyes clamped tightly shut. She focused on breathing and counting.

She was almost to forty-five when a hand sneaked around her waist. She screamed and lashed out. She felt her fists make contact with flesh. She whirled around trying to get out of the stream of water and started to slip. She grabbed the shower curtain desperately and felt it give way. She felt her body start to fall, but before she reached the grown, everything went black.

All she knew was searing pain. Nothing else existed. She wasn't even a person, a body. She was just raw, inflamed, raging nerve endings. She couldn't see anything or hear anything, although she could slightly smell the acidic sent of burnt hair.

No. No. Goddamn it. This is not real. Not real. "No!" she finally heard herself scream. Her own scream reassured her, and she was able to pull herself back into consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes, and at first, all she saw was the bright vanity lights of the bathroom, glaring down at her. She felt a sharp pain in her head and closed her eyes again. She was aware of the cold, wet tile under her ass, but her back leaned against something warm, something rising and falling matching her own labored breathing. She opened her eyes again and turned slightly.

Gale looked back at her, looking positively shell shocked. What the hell had happened? She tried to reassemble the last thoughts that had gone through her mind before the episode began. She was counting. She made it to forty five, then something, someone, touched her .She pushed herself off of him and leaned back against the tub instead. She was still feeling too weak to get up.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" she snarled rather weakly.

"I…I woke up and heard the shower. I just thought I would join you," Gale said. He blushed slightly. He looked completely at a loss.

"Don't ever fucking do that again!" she yelled, starting to regain some strength. He started to reach toward her, presumably to soothe her, but she pulled away. "Don't touch me," she shrieked, frantically.

Gale shrunk back. He ran his hand through his hair. "Johanna, I am so sorry. I didn't realize. I didn't know."

"Yeah, well now you do," she said. She finally wasn't yelling, but she couldn't keep the edge out of her voice. She picked herself off the ground slowly and gingerly made her way back to the bedroom. Her ankle felt a little sore. She must have twisted it when she went down.

Johanna stumbled slightly and grabbed for the door frame of the bedroom, but Gale caught her by the elbow. She hadn't even realized he had followed her. She jerked her arm back.

"Please, let me help you," he pleaded. Although the tone of his voice made her heart feel like it was being squeezed, she still snapped back.

"I don't need your help." She made to move again and stumbled again. He grabbed her again, and she relented, but instead of leaning against him, she only let him hold her at arm's length as he guided her to the bed. She down on the mattress and wrapped her arms around herself. She noticed she was still wet and shaking. Before she could even consider what to do, Gale was wrapping a towel around her shoulders. He sat beside her on the bed leaving some space between them.

"Is it ok if I dry you off?" he asked tentatively.

Johanna sniffled slightly then nodded. Gently, he worked his fingers into the towel and began to move the fabric down her shoulders, across up belly, and up her legs. He then took it and wrapped it around her hair wringing out the excess water. He tossed the towel to the ground. His fingers brushed across her cheek softly, and she finally looked at him. "Better?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"I would never have come into the bathroom if I had known. I really am so sorry," he said. His voice sounded hoarse. She scooted closer to him on the mattress and let her head drop on his shoulder.

"I know," she said.

"Why didn't you tell me? I just assumed. I thought you were okay."

"It's not really something you just bring up. By the way, I'm still crazy. It's usually something you keep to yourself. Who wants to be with a crazy girl?" she responded bitterly. She raised her head. "I've probably scared you off." He grabbed her hand, firmly, lacing his fingers with hers.

"It'll take more than a little kicking and screaming to scare me off," he said, smiling sadly. He brought their hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "I'm not going anywhere."


	10. Toasting

Chapter 10

"Katniss, could you please sit down for just a minute? We need to pick a date for our toasting." Katniss threw the plates she was washing down in to the sink with a clang. She stomped across the kitchen and joined Peeta at the table.

"Fine. I'm sitting," she stated. Peeta smiled which only antagonized her. "This is stupid. Just because I agreed to marry you, I don't have to be excited about."

"I didn't ask you to be," Peeta said trying not to laugh.

"Why do we even need to plan a toasting? I don't want an event. I've had enough of people watching us for a lifetime." Katniss grabbed a loaf of bread off the table and waved toward the fire in the living room "Why don't we just get do a toasting right now?" she basically yelled.

"Okay. Let's do it," Peeta answered suddenly serious. Katniss dropped the bread.

"What? We can't do that. We haven't told anyone."

"We've had a secret wedding once before…" Peeta teased. Katniss rolled her eyes.

"Come on we can't get married without at least telling my mother..."

"I already told your mother and Haymitch. And Gale."

"And Gale?"

"Yeah I wanted to ask for their blessings."

"Their blessings?" Katniss asked confused.

"Well, yeah it's traditional," Peeta explained. Katniss furrowed her eyebrows. Still obviously a little confused. "Normally, I would have asked for your father's blessing. Between the three of them, I thought I had it covered."

Katniss bent to pick up the discarded bread to do something with her hands and to hide her face. When she finally looked back up at Peeta, he was watching her expectantly. Seeing that he wasn't likely to get a reply, he let out a slow breath and continued.

"If you want to have a wedding, I do, too. If you want to get married right now, I do, too. If you want to wait or not get married at all, well, I've been through worse," he said reaching up to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear. He smiled, but Katniss felt a pang shoot through her at his words.

"Okay," she whispered looking down at the bread in her hands.

Peeta's face showed his disappointment, but he kept it to himself. "All right," he responded evenly, standing to leave the room, but Katniss lunged out and grasped his hand.

"No, I mean. I want to be married right now." She stood to join him still holding the bread in her free hand. "We have everything we need."

Katniss stepped past Peeta, keeping her hand locked with his, and led him to the living room. Together they knelt on the small rug in front of the fire place. The braided rug was a worn blue color. It reminded her of Peeta's eyes. It didn't offer much cushioning from the hard wood floor, but it was enough. Katniss dug her fingers into the bread, tearing it into two chunks. She handed one to Peeta, and she shivered slightly as his fingers ghosted over hers.

The fire was nothing more than a few embers, now. It had been burning for a few hours. Usually they let it die down before bed. It worried them both to have a fire burning at night, and wrapped up in each other's arms, they didn't need any other source of warmth. Leaning forward together, Katniss and Peeta each held their pieces of bread to the embers. Katniss watched, her eyes burning slightly from the smoke, as the corners of her bread began to brown and the browning began to creep up the sides. She stole a glance at Peeta's piece, and it was doing the same.

They pulled their now toasted bread from the fire and entwined their arms. Katniss held her piece to Peeta's lips, and he held his piece to hers. Together, they tasted their marriage bread. It was warm on Katniss's tongue. Her teeth caused a soft crunching sound as they passed through the crust, but the inside was soft and chewy, just like the bread Peeta tossed to her years ago.

Unwrapping their arms, Peeta lifted his hand to her face and stroked her cheek gently wiping away the tear she hadn't even realized was there. He slid his hand into her hair, behind her neck and pulled her face toward him. His lips pressed against hers. Katniss could taste the bread on his lips. Of course, that was how he always tasted to her, even in the arena, even in the capital.

Peeta's fingers pulled up on the hem of her shirt, and she let him pull it away. She did the same to his and ran her fingers lightly down his chest. All the scars there were familiar to her. The shiny, pink skin of the grafts glowed more brightly in the dying fire light. She supposed her grafts looked the same way.

Katniss abandoned her kneeling position and sat back completely on the floor. She wriggled out of her pants as Peeta discarded his own. Grabbing her by her waist, he pulled her into his lap lowering her slowly on to himself. Katniss let her head drop forward, and pressed her forehead against Peeta's. Normally, Katniss closed her eyes during love making, but tonight, she held Peeta's gaze. There were no other sounds in the house but their hitched breathing, the occasional groan, and the crackling of the embers. Their shadows played on the wall, chest to chest, face to face, moving in tandem.

As their movements became more erratic and their breathing more labored, Katniss realized this was always supposed to happen. He was her boy with the bread, and she was the girl on fire. Perhaps, they really didn't need a literal toasting. They had been married all along.

…..

Johanna stuffed clothes for her and Gale into a suitcase while he paced around their now shared apartment.

"Explain this to me again. Why are we going to Twelve?"

"For Katniss and Peeta."

"Yeah, but they are already married. Why do we have to go now?"

"They did their toasting in private, and the next day drug Haymitch to the justice building to be their witness as they filled out the papers. Now they, or more likely just Peeta, want to have a celebration."

"So we aren't actually going to a wedding?"

"No." Johanna dropped the suitcase by the door. "For the millionth time, no."

"This is dumb," Gale said rolling his eyes. "We just saw them a few months ago. Between that and then going to Four, how do you expect me to keep my job if I am never at work?"

"It's one weekend. Aren't you some kind of fucking war hero?"

"You were a victor. Could you do whatever the hell you wanted then?"

"Do you know who you are talking to?" Johanna snorted. "I always do whatever the hell I want."

"Okay fine. I'll go."

"Good. Because you were always going, but your compliance will make things much easier," she replied with a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh, really? And how were you going to make me go? Tie me up?" he laughed, Moving to stand in front of her, making her small size painfully obvious.

"Hmm," Johanna hummed suggestively. "That doesn't sound so bad to me."

Author's Note: Sorry, it took so long for an update, especially after promising more updates. Life got super busy for me. Gale's little tantrum at the end is kind of based on me... A friend of my mine got married super quick with a tiny ceremony, but she still decided to have an annoying large and expensive wedding months later which she called a celebration of life and love. Gag me. Of course, I don't think Peeta and Katniss' situation is obnoxious. As always, please review. They are the best Christmas presents. :)


	11. Celebration

Chapter Eleven: Celebration

For the celebration, a large tent stood in the town square of Twelve. The flaps were pulled back so the night air could filter through. Lanterns lit the space, casting a cheery glow. A few tables were set up around the space. In the far corner a table was laden with food—stews made by Grasey Sae, berries collected by Katniss, and of course, a beautiful cake baked by Peeta. The middle of the tent was clear. Johanna assumed there would be music and dancing. She was never much for dancing, but she remembered how the people of Twelve threw down at Finnick's and Annie's wedding.

Katniss had even let her hair down, literally. Johanna couldn't remember ever seeing Katniss with her hair loose around her shoulders. She wondered if the waves were the texture of her hair or if it being in a braid every damn day left permanent marks.

As Johanna watched everyone mill about and talk pleasantly, she had to admit this celebration wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She feared seeing everyone in one place again would remind her of how absolutely terrible life was the last time they were together. She also thought it would make the absences all the more painful, but while they were more pronounced, everyone together for something _happy_ made it all hurt a little less. People were starting to live again.

Johanna rolled her eyes. Of course, Katniss and Peeta getting married would be so symbolic.

Johanna felt someone sit in the seat beside her.

"Here, Jo. You have to try some," Annie said balancing the baby on her lap and pushing a plate of cake across the table to her. Johanna had been worried about Annie, but she was handling everything surprisingly well. She had been talking with almost everyone. She had never seen her talk so much so freely. Maybe it was because she was primarily talking about the baby who already seemed to be developing his dad's personality. He smiled and cooed at everyone, waving his fat, little arms around gleefully.

As Johanna dug into the cake, she continued to look around. Gale, Rory, and Betee talked in a group, and it looked like they were all laughing at something. Probably some dumb science joke or something.

At a nearby table, Katniss explained to Posy what the different flowers in the vases were named. Posy seemed to grow bored with this quickly. She pulled the tie out of her ponytail and handed it to Katniss. At first Johanna wasn't sure what was happening, not being able to hear the conversation, but she figured it out when Posy turned her back to Katniss, pushing her hair behind her shoulders. Katniss laughed and gathered the little girl's hair into three sections.

Across the way, Peeta tried to steal Haymitch's drink away from him, but even drunk, Haymitch was too clever for him. As Peeta threw one glass of alcohol on the grass outside the tent, another seemed to magically appear in Haymitch's hand.

When the plates were cleared away, a small band started to play. At first the music was fast, and all the people of Twelve and the brave (or stupid) from the other districts lined up to dance. Johanna continued to sit with Annie, taking turns holding the baby, but even she couldn't help from tapping her feet. Eventually the music slowed and couples took the dance floor, standing close together and swaying gently.

"May I have this dance," Johanna heard Gale whisper in her ear. She turned to face him. She intended to say no with a biting remark, but when she saw his eager expression, she softened.

"Sure, why not?" she replied with a groan. Gale chuckled at her obvious reluctance but guided her to the dance floor. He spun her to face him taking her hand in one of his and pressing his other into the small of her back. She felt a shiver run up her spine. She couldn't help but notice that his hand might be slightly lower than strictly necessary. She draped her free arm around his shoulder.

As one song bled into the next, Johanna couldn't help but admit she was enjoying herself. Peeta and Katniss danced together, standing so close their bodies almost looked like one. They weren't even really dancing anymore just standing and holding each other. Haymitch had somehow convinced Effie to dance with him. Despite the scolding she was giving him for smelling of alcohol, Effie seemed to be enjoying herself. Annie still sat at the table, but she swayed gently with little Finnick in her arms, rocking him to sleep. Gale's mother was dancing and chatting with Beetee. Posy begged her other brothers to dance with her until Rory finally relented. Johanna sighed and rested her head on Gale's chest.

Gale held her close bending to whisper in her ear. "You look beautiful tonight."

Johanna smiled in return. "You clean up pretty well yourself," she responded.

"You know when you look the most beautiful?" he asked his voice still at a whisper but taking on a more gravely tone. Johanna gulped at the sound. She couldn't form a witty response to save her life.

"When I'm between your legs, my hands on your soft thighs, and look up at you. Your tits bouncing. Your head thrown back, so I can see your long neck." Gale traced a finger down her neck and over her collarbone, causing her to shiver. "Your mouth is open slightly," he continued, brushing his fingers over her lips. "And those sound you make."

His voice became hoarser with every word. Johanna could feel the vibrations from his words all the way to the apex of her legs. She pressed her body into his, and he groaned slightly when her stomach grazed his erection. She could fee his warm breath on her ear. She stifled a moan at his next words. "You taste so good. I love to see you come."

Johanna couldn't stand it anymore. She needed him. Now. She managed to choke out a strangled response. "Let's go, please."

Johanna and Gale slipped from the tent unnoticed and hurried back toward Victors' Village. Before they were out of the town, Johanna couldn't take it anymore. She pulled Gale behind the last building before the turn to the village. She pushed him against the wall and pressed her lips to his. She then began to slide down his body, but he grabbed her by her elbows and pulled her up.

"No," he grunted. "At least not yet, I want to feel you against me. Johanna pressed herself to him again and nipped at his neck. Instead, she slipped her hand down the front of his pants, grasping him in her palm. He groaned appreciatively and squeezed her bottom, making her gasp.

In their hazy state, neither of them heard the crunch of gravel underfoot, but they broke apart at the sound of a disgruntled shout.

"Damn it! I already have to hear Katniss and the kid going at it all the time. I don't need to see you, too. You all will be the death of me. I swear," Haymitch grumbled.

"What the hell are you are doing our here?" Johanna yelled back as Gale turned to adjust himself.

"Trying to find somewhere to take a piss!"

Johanna rolled her eyes but laughed. She brushed past Haymitch with Gale in tow. "The wall's all yours," she called as they hurried to a more private location.

**Author's Note: I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner and basically abandoning this story. I didn't start the story with a full plotline in mind. The only things I wanted to do in the beginning was write some Gale/Johanna smut and do the "Friendly Competition" scene. I probably should have waited to post anything until I had the whole storyline figured out. I hope you are not too angry with me or too upset with the final outcome. The final chapter will be up later today or tomorrow. (I know how can you trust me now, right?) Hopefully, I've tied everything up okay as far as plot and you've enjoyed all the lemons and limes. Thanks as always for reading and putting up with my short comings! Love you all! **


	12. Carving

Chapter Twelve: Carving

_"Carving is easy, you just go down to the skin and stop." – Michelangelo_

Johanna and Gale stumbled through the door of the house in Victor's Village they were using for the weekend. To prepare for the celebration, Peeta and Katniss had opened up all the victors' houses and stocked them with necessitates for all the visitors. Johanna was thankful for the privacy. She wanted to be able to do Gale where ever she wanted, staring with the floor in the entrance hall.

Mimicking her earlier motions, Johanna pushed Gale against the wall and slid her body down his. She made short work of his pants as he unbuttoned and pulled off his shirt. She grasped him firmly before taking him into her mouth. She heard his head drop back against the wall with a soft thud. He threaded his fingers in her hair. She continued to pleasure him until she felt him twitch.

At this, she sat back on her heels and removed his fingers from her hair, but she didn't let go of his hands. Instead, she tugged on them, pulling him down to her. He let himself slide down the wall and into her arms until they were both in a heap on the floor. Johanna rolled him over pinning him down on his back. He didn't put up a fight; in fact, he was very compliant, waiting to see what she had in mind.

Johanna swung her leg over his and yanked her dress up and over her head. He grinned when he saw and felt that she wasn't wearing a stitch under the dress. Reaching back to grasp him again, she lowered herself onto him, finally achieving the fullness, the completeness she had been craving since he whispered in her ear at the celebration. She rode him slowly, moving his hand to rub her.

When she bent down to kiss him, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her pinned to his chest. He then began to thrust up into her mercilessly. Just when Johanna felt her legs start to tremble, he stopped and rolled them over. Johanna was about to protest, when he pushed back into her. Her protest was overtaken by a gasp of pleasure.

Gale continued at his wonderfully punishing pace, their mouth not quite kissing but almost, breathing in tandem with labored gasps. Johanna licked her lips. She tasted the salt of her own sweat mixed with his, and it was delicious. This was her last coherent thought, before he pushed her careening over the edge, and she pulled him down with her.

When Johanna came too, she was surprised to find that she was still on the floor in the entrance hall. The wood floor felt cool again her back. Her front was still on fire. Gale lay with his head pressed against her chest.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, pushing his hair back from his damp brow.

"Listening to your heartbeat," he answered, glancing up at her. "I think it is the most wonderful sound I've ever heard."

"Do you want to get married right now?" she blurted. Stupid, stupid, she scolded herself.

"What?" Gale said sitting up slowly.

"I mean isn't that what Katniss and Peeta did? Why not just do it right now? We can go to the justice hall tomorrow, bring Annie with us as a witness. Your family's here. And, best of all, we can just consider tonight our wedding celebration, too. We won't have to have any stupid fuss," Johanna explained, crossing her arms over her exposed chest.

Gale looked thoughtful for a moment and then stood up and walked away. A jolt of fear ran through Johanna. Was he leaving her? What the hell? Getting married was his idea in the first place. She shot after him.

"Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen," Gale smiled at her stricken face. "To find bread for a toasting."

Johanna wiped the crumbs from her hands and smiled, looking down at her hands. She felt Gale's hand nudge her chin back up. She looked into his face, her husband's faced, and felt her smile widen. She could still taste the bread on her tongue. It was sweet but smoky. Although pleasant, she decided she preferred the taste of Gale.

"I really like your smile," he said. "Probably because you don't show it that much so I feel like it's all mine." The light coming from the fire place made his eyes glow.

"It is all yours now. We are married aren't we?"

"In District 12. What do you do in District 7?" he asked.

"We don't really have a special ceremony, but we do have a tradition," Johanna explained. "It's called a carving."

"A carving? What do we do?"

"Find a tree and carve our names into it." Gale raised his eyebrows, and Johanna gave him a shove. "Don't you start. Your district burns bread, a waste of perfectly good food. There isn't always food to go around, but in Seven there are always trees."

"Well, we are in luck. There are plenty of trees in Twelve, too," Gale countered.

Once they had put out the fire and dressed again, Gale led the way to the forest. After a search for the perfect tree, they finally decided on a large oak in a little clearing. Gale pulled out a pocket knife and began working on Johanna's name. When he finished, she took the knife from him and began working on his name. Together, Johanna's hand around the handle of the knife and Gale's hand around hers, they carved an ampersand between their names. They stood back to admire their handiwork.

"Hmm, you didn't do half bad for your first attempt at woodwork," Johanna mused.

"Half bad!? I did a great job," Gale said in mock indignation. "I think mine looks even better than yours."

"Yeah, because _I _carved _your _name. Of course it looks better," Johanna responded. Gale laughed, but as his laughter died away, the couple stood in silence. She could smell pine on the wind, and it strengthened her resolve.

"There might be something I left out of the tradition," Johanna added turning to Gale.

"Yeah?"

"Normally, the couple uses the wood in their first house."

"Oh, so we are going to have to ship this tree to District 2?" Gale joked. "I guess we can manage, but that would have been nice to know before we got so caught in the moment. Could have picked something smaller."

"Well, you're also supposed to build your house on the spot of the tree," Johanna finished with a sideways glance. "It's good luck."

Gale let out a slow breath. Johanna held hers. He finally spoke. "So, you want to move to District 12?" Johanna though she head the shy quiver of hope in his voice. Or, maybe it was her own hope bursting forth.

"Yes," Johanna began quietly. "I think it makes sense. Not to be sentimental, but almost everyone we know who isn't dead is here, and I thought maybe you would like to finally come home." Gale looked around the clearing then back at her with a determine look in his eyes.

"It looks like I already am home," he said, grasping her hand firmly in his own, pulling her toward him, and capturing her lips in a fiery kiss.

**Author's Note: Mush, mush. Sap, sap. Look I didn't lie this time. Posted this afternoon. I admit. The story feels a bit rushed to me, but I wanted to tie it up and finish it up because I am out of ideas for this one. I have to admit, I do like that it's 12 chapters. Apropos, no? I promise to be more diligent in the future if you choose to follow any of my other WIP. Thank you so much for reading and sticking with it. Reviews are always welcome, but I understand if it's been too long. I deserve the punishment. :)**


End file.
